


Saving kings and ending suffering

by SymphonieAzul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonieAzul/pseuds/SymphonieAzul
Summary: The average childhood of a person is consisted of happiness, sadness, anger, fear, curiosity, and learning; all of it balanced on a perfect scale. When one part of the scale is bigger than the rest usually the others compensate. that's not how it works out to be in the end especially when your past make it difficult. can The past lead to a better future? with a better family and brighter life? the answer lies with nine men I'd never thought to meet in my life. (Pov -Reader)





	Saving kings and ending suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This Is a Gangster AU That I decided to write about with the inspiration Coming from @hq-imagine-matchup.tumblr.com 's head-canon. THIS IS A HUGE DISCLAIMER! I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THIS AU! I'm merely using Admin Umi's format to create this story With the personas she gave to the Haikyuu!! Captains and vice captain's. with all that out of the way I hope you guys enjoy the story ^-^ *Side note: it's as if your telling the story to someone so it's from you POV*

**Dragged**

The average childhood of a person is consisted of happiness, sadness, anger, fear, curiosity, and learning; all of it balanced on a perfect scale. When one part of the scale is bigger than the rest usually the others compensate; however, my childhood was nothing like that. It seemed like it was all sadness, learning, and fear not an ounce of happiness. Which is probably why I decided to be a private investigator, so that others could have what I couldn’t: closure, answers, and honor. Part of me knows it’s due to my past that I became this kind of woman. Like everyone who runs from their past, no matter how many honorable deeds you do, it still comes after you.

* * *

 

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock far away from where my form was in a tangle of sheets from the nightmare I’d had. I groaned wanting nothing more than to stay in rather than face the cruel world. After the alarm started its second-round of chimes I rose like the dead with every part of my body aching. I lifted my legs so that they hung from the side of the bed then stood cracking my back in the process.

“Are you finally up sweetie?” Came a voice from the kitchen of my home. I smiled while replying,

“Yeah mom. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

 I shuffled my way to the bathroom to start getting ready; as I passed I pressed the off button of the alarm clock. Looking at my reflection I can see the effects of working too many late hours at the firm. My skin looked deprived of color with bags (larger than the ones I use for trash) under my eyes. Sighing I get started on my routine.

A hot shower-and applying an hours’ worth of make-up- later I came out walking towards my closet. I reached for my usual uniform I wear which consisted of black dress pants with a cerulean blue dress-shirt and a black Worthington suit jacket with Persian blue closed-toed wedges. I quickly pulled my hair up and tied it in a tight bun. Glancing at the clock It was about time to leave. grabbing my messenger bag and sling it over my shoulders I walked towards where my mother was.

“You aren’t going to eat?” she eyed me as I bite into the toasted bread and shoved a spoonful of scramble eggs in my mouth while trying to down it with warm coffee.

“this is fine for now. I’ll eat a hearty lunch to make up for it.” I quickly wipe my mouth with a napkin. Standing I reach over and kiss my mother on her cheek while saying,” love you. See you after work.” She smiles watching me head out the apartment door. Leaving the building I should’ve noticed that something was off since I couldn’t shake the bad feeling that surrounded me when I stepped out the door.

It was a usual day in the office with everyone knee deep in cases from Insurance fraud to Background checks. The hum of voices over the phone and colleagues in the break room a pleasant welcome in the morning as the elevator doors opened for me. I turned left as I walked out making my way to my desk and noticed the pile of Domestic abuse cases that had been left there since yesterday evening. I settled into my chair and started to get into my rhythm. As the hours went by the cases fell into place as additional information was entered, files were sorted, or we gained new witnesses. Every so often I would get called to help others finish their work with some complicated files. I also noticed that our head of the department was walking around with two young men I’d never seen before. one had dark chocolate-brown hair that swept outwards with eyes matching his hair in color. He was tall and attractive as could be seen by the way the other women kept their gazes on him. The other was also tall, had black spiked-up hair, and chestnut brown eyes; both didn’t seem older than twenty-eight. Shrugging it off I went back to help my intern get use to the paperwork.

 At about one, just as I was about to get lunch with my co-workers, an e-mail popped up in my inbox on my screen. The title being in bold capital letters reading URGENT with an anonymous sender. Furrowing my brows suspiciously I clicked on it only to find the text saying,

_Found you love_ _❤. Meet us at your apartment or your mother won’t get to see tomorrow._

I stood abruptly making a screeching sound from my chair when I stood. I could feel eyes on me suddenly because of the sudden sound but that came second in my mind. Barely anyone at work knew anything about my personal life much less my family. The only ones who knew of my history was my own family and **_them_**. I grabbed my bag and whipped around briskly fast walking. I muttered a small sorry under my breath at my co-workers when they asked what was wrong and gently made my way through ignoring them as they called out my name and got into the elevator of our floor.

When I got in I punched the first level button in a frenzy as fear started to take a hold of my heart. As I walked out I bumped into a man that had short dark hair, deep brown eyes, a larger build than most men and a gentle face. He was accompanied by a taller man just as muscular but a bit leaner with dark olive-brown hair, eyes, and a stoic expression that came with an intimidating aura. I bowed to them in a quick apology and sprinted away before they could give a response.

It takes fifteen minutes to get to work from where I lived usually. Now though It took me only eight since I took my shoes off the moment I stepped out of the firm. As I neared my apartment I bolted for the stairs knowing that trying to wait for the elevator was pointless. Taking each step two at a time I finally reached the second floor. I was in front of my door rummaging quickly through my bag for the keys. When I opened the door, and went in everything seemed normal. As I surveyed the room not a single thing was moved or trashed. Swallowing I called out,

“H-Hello? M-Mom? You there?” A moment passed, nothing greeting me but silence. I sighed in relief when I heard footsteps coming my way down the hall only to regret it a second later. Standing, only 5 feet away, in front of me was Jakku-The son of the gang leader for the area. He was the same age as I was when I’d first meet him. He still had the greasy hair only slicked back rather than all over the place. He seemed to have grown taller too but that’s all puberty decided to give him it seemed. Breaking the silence, I glared at him while saying,

“Why are you here? Where’s my mother Jakku?” he chuckled covering his mouth with his black gloved hand.

“Always direct I see. No ‘It’s nice to see you?’ Where are your manners now.” His voice was smooth but still tenor in tone like in the early days.

“You know I have nothing to do with you. I settled the debt my family owed years ago. Your father can attest to that.”  I glared this time knowing full well he had been informed. He feigned Ignorance as he responded,

“I didn’t know anything about that! Father must’ve forgot to mention it to me while he was feeling ill.” At that I raised an eyebrow. He smirked, continuing, “you didn’t know? Father was fighting cancer. Lost the battle within the last week. Since then we’ve been arranging his funeral and adjusting to new leadership.” I was growing tired of this game he was playing deciding getting to the point would be better to getting the safety of my mother secured.

“So, what does that have to do with me? I’ve long cut ties and cleared the loose ends of the connection we’ve had. Just spit it out Jakku and enough with these games.” With this his expression turned sour and irritated. He stood straighter lifting his right hand and snapping his finger afterwards. I heard shuffling then I saw a different man come into view with my frail mother being pushed forward ending up on the floor with a harsh whoomp. I made the movement to go forward towards her but was instantly stopped by a gun pointed at my chest.

“Why do you have to complicate things? Just when I was excited to see you again, but if you want to get straight to business no problem.” His eyes were deadly with an iciness behind them. “we need you to clear up a little disagreement that the gangs been having between our tenants.” Instantly I reply,

“I’m not a lawyer Jakku. If you need someone to convince a judge to drop charges I’m sure you can do without me.” His left eye twitched a clear sign he was annoyed.

“obviously, I know that. However, I don’t need to if someone is close to evidence files and witness reports like you are. You just need to obscure the evidence or get rid of it as it come into your firm.” I clenched my fist knowing full well that he could make me do it but there was only one thing I’d learned over the years; he was nothing compared his father.

“No I won’t Jakku. See unlike your other followers I’ve seen the kind of man your father was at his full strength. He scared me. You? Not a chance.” With each word, I took a mini-step towards him till I could feel the cold metal through my shirt in between my chest. His eyes widen for a second before turning sinister.

“Oh, my dear woman. You don’t know how much I’ve changed these last few years.” He smiled then glanced at my mother. he made a motion with his chin when suddenly I felt arms on each of mine holding me in place (that made me wonder how many more were in here with us). He cocked his gun then aimed at my mother. Just as I was about to say a word he pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced my mother’s right thigh tearing a scream from her throat. I pushed forward staining but these men were stronger than I thought.

“STOP!!” he turned to me slightly smiling from ear to ear in joy. he aimed at another spot and then another. I thrashed as hard as I could--trying to push myself forward inch by inch only to be pulled back harshly. One of them kicked my knee making me buckle onto them. Jakku crouched down to be at eye level.

“So, what do you think about doing me this favor now huh?” I sneer at him rage filling me like gasoline waiting to be lit on fire. I looked passed him at the woman who gave birth to me while red holes piercing her arms, legs, and everywhere else except her middle and head. She couldn’t with stand anymore injuries evident by the amount of blood loss. I took a deep breath convincing myself that If I agreed we could live another day and that I could come up with a plan like I had the first time. I licked my lips ready to give my answer again only to be cut off by another voice.

“D-Don’t…Your-r free-e…D-Dad Wouldn’t wan-nt th-iss.” Looking at my mom her eyes held so much determination that also contained an order. I let tears well up in my eyes as I knew I couldn’t obey her this time. just like the day I went to see the head to negotiate our release as an eighteen-year-old.  I snapped out of my revere when Jakku stood again making his way to her again.

“Jakku! Wait! Don’t-I’ll do it!! Just leave her alone!!” he stopped not moving for a moment, then looking over his shoulder he had this grin and soulless look in his eyes.

“I’m glad you finally see the right choice. At least your mother now will have been able to see what loyalty means.” my blood ran cold as I saw him, almost in slow motion, raise his gun and point it at her heart. I saw her face, a warm smile with tears coming out her eyes, as she seemed to mouth the word _I love you_. After that it all came back to the sound of the gun, the bullet leaving the barrel, and the bullet piercing her with a jolt draining her of life.

“NOOOOO!!!!” I tried stand, move forward, anything so that I could be beside her. I heard Jakku Laughing gleefully saying,

“Oh, what a sight! seeing you lose it like this really is stunningly beautiful you know? Now all that’s left is to get you back to headquarters and start-” his body stood ridged as glass could be heard breaking out of nowhere. Everyone stood still for a minute dumbfounded in a way, then we all watched Jakku’s body hit the floor with a hole to his left side and his eyes rolled up. His henchmen came pouring out then from all over the rooms as they all surveyed where the bullet come from. In The pandemonium, the two that were holding me let go briefly. With that I dashed for the gun that had dropped from Jakku’s hand and went to my mother corpse. They seemed to realize their mistake as they tried to grab at me but before anyone could do anything to restrain or capture me again the front door broke down. Now their attention was on those that had come in suddenly and trying to take them out. I didn’t move an inch from where I stood but held the gun in my hand so no one got near. Bodies were thrown, guns were fired from all over the place, and grunts could be heard as whoever had come in started to take over. I clutched the body in my arms and lap making sure she took no further damage.

Finally, it was quiet, bodies littered all over with bullet holes or snapped necks. I looked around finding no one for a minute but felt a hand suddenly on my shoulder. I whipped around with the gun, ready to fire if necessary, when I was meet with gentle dark eyes and short brown hair that seemed familiar.

“Are you ok? Are you injured?” the man in front of me furrowed his brows in concern as he gave me a once over.

“Sawamura-San I think it’d be best if you introduced yourself don’t you think.” I looked to the side to see another familiar person with spiked black hair. Next to him was also the other man with olive green hair and eyes.

“Right iwaizumi-san. Umm-My name’s Daichi, Daichi Sawamura. Those two over there are Iwaizumi Hajime-the one with the spiked hair-and the other is Wakatoshi ushijima.” I look between the three of them baffled as to why they were here. I snapped back to reality as I felt Daichi slightly try to pull me onto my feet. On reflex, I pulled my arm back harshly leaning further away from him.

“W-Why are you all here? Who are you guys in general?” daichi looked over at the others and Iwaizumi seemed to shrug looking at Wakatoshi for an answer to a seemingly unspoken question. Wakatoshi nodded while he leaned back on the wall behind him. Daichi looked back at me while saying,

“well you see were here because of that man right there.” He pointed at Jakku’s corpse. Seeming to put pieces together a bit as I looked at them and the way they seemed to carry themselves.

“Your another gang, aren’t you?” they kept quiet for a bit then the man that was leaning against the wall came forward towards where daichi and I were and said,

“yes. We came to eliminate him as a request from our tenants as well as a promise to another gang leader.” His voice was rough, deep like a bass, a commanding voice that showed leadership. I nodded understanding his view and actions. Daichi suddenly made a choked voice catching my attention. His eyes weren’t looking at me but more on what was in my lap.

“U-um If you don’t mind me asking, who is that in your lap and arms?” I didn’t realize the sadness that crept into my eyes until daichi seemed to regret his words when he faced me.

“It’s my mother…” I replied not looking at anyone but down at her face seeming like she had fallen asleep. I heard a slight shuffling then her body was lifted. My head shot up in concern but as I looked daichi and iwaizumi seemed to have grabbed both ends of her to move her towards the couch. It was bloodied from the fight earlier but relatively left alone. They set her down gently bowing their heads in respect. Both came back to me and offered a hand each so I could get up. Hesitantly I took them both noticing how small my hands were in theirs as well as how smooth mine were compared to their rough ones. Still a little unsteady I squeezed their hands as I regained my balance oblivious to the small hints of pink on both their cheeks.

Once steadied Wakatoshi stood in front of me his eyes boring holes into my skull.

“yes?” I mustered out slightly concerned.

“Allow me to arrange your mother’s funeral.” I blinked, in slight shock of what he had requested.

“huh? B-but You only just meet me and besides I should take responsibility for not keeping her Safe and-”

“had we come sooner we could’ve prevented this entire ordeal; this is a fact. Allow me to at least help your mother pass on knowing everything has been dealt with.”  I bite my lip thinking it through. In all honesty, they weren’t at all responsible for any of this. The only thing they did was extend the life I have instead of being a puppet of Jakku’s. I could also see it in each of their eyes they wouldn’t take no for an answer. Letting out a huge sigh I gave them an answer.

“Ok. I accept your help thank you very much.” I bow to them. After that was taken care of Wakatoshi Started to call some people, while Daichi and Iwaizumi arranged the other bodies and going through on how to dispose of them. An hour went by when I realized that I still needed to go back to work. I looked over at where she was knowing that she would’ve disapproved of not telling my boss I couldn’t come in. It brought a small smile to my face.

“well things are in place. Daichi the others should be here soon to help with the bodies.  I’ll wait for them outside.” With having said everything ushijima Wakatoshi started walking out.

“I should probably call one of the others to bring a stretcher or shitty-kawa to get a hearse for the mom.” Daichi nodded to Hajime saying that it was a good idea. Iwaizumi, being given the go, made his way to a different room to make the call leaving just Daichi and I in the room. It was awkward for a moment when I decided to break it when it became stifling.

“So, are you the leader or just a follower?” Daichi let out a small chuckle that warmed my heart in a way.

“No, I’m not the leader but I am the right hand. The leader of our little gang is Ushijima.”

“I can see that. He certainly has that intimidation down.” He laughed a harder this time a smile breaking out onto his face. Seeing it made my lips curve up into a small one. After he regained his cool he spoke again,

“He definitely is hard to approach but he’s easier to read than most people. Always to the point and precise.” The way daichi spoke you could hear the admiration in his tone.  Just as I was about to ask another question Iwaizumi came back.

“Looks like they’re here Sawamura-San. Ushijima already is starting to send them up.”

“right.” as he looked in my direction he furrowed his eyes.

“what?” I asked.

“I just realized we don’t Know your name.” Iwaizumi paused too pondering on what he’d just said.

“that’s true. We introduced ourselves but never really gave you a chance.” Both looked at me expectantly. I fidgeted a bit under their gaze but ultimately cracked.

“W-Well my name is-”

**Author's Note:**

> So that ending was killer right? Mwahahah ;) I left it that way intentionally so you, the audience, could pick whatever name you liked :D but I actually want a nickname for the character (it was so hard writing this without giving in and giving her a name T^T). this is where I leave it up to you guys and ask that you send me suggestion on what name I could give her (I'd perfer it to be a japanese name or a cute nickname so it's easy to use and makes sense with the story). Thank you so much for reading this and Have an awesome day!!


End file.
